Tu versión de los hechos
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: James Gordon y su hija Barbara son más de lo que aparentan. Cuando Batman descubre algo inusual sobre su pasado, decide hablar al respecto con James, quien revela algo que pasó muchos años antes en Inglaterra y que cambió para siempre su vida y la de su hija.


****Desafío:**** Whitetigerwolf (Gordon-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Batman)

 ** **Introducción:**** este desafío fue inspirado por dos cosas, la mayor es que Gary Oldman interpreta tanto a Sirius Black como al Comisario James Gordon. La segunda es la historia en este sitio llamada __The Diffrence Time Makes__ by Audrianna13. La historia tiene a Sirius como Comisario Gordon y Harry Potter como Joker, pero yo discrepo.

Ahora, el desafío!

 ** **Requisitos:****

\- FemHarry.

\- FemHarry debe ser criada por Sirius en Gotham City como James y Barbara Gordon respectivamente.

\- Sirius debe enseñar magia a FemHarry, incluyendo magia familiar de los Black.

\- FemHarry debe tener al menos diecisiete y haberse convertido en Batgirl cuando la encuentran.

\- Sirius no puede estar en una relación Slash, y tampoco puede Bruce/Batman.

 ** **Recomendado:****

\- Niño-Que-Vivió-Equivocado.

\- Sirius sabe que FemHarry es BatGirl.

\- FemSlash.

* * *

James Gordon estaba fumando un pitillo en la azotea de la comisaria, un mal habito que había conseguido desde que se había trasladado a Gotham con su hija. Sin embargo, no estaba allí solo por placer sino esperando a alguien.

Como siempre su amigo, si se le podía llamar así, apareció detrás suya sin hacer ruido. El comisario apago el cigarrillo y se dio la vuelta para ver al vigilante.

 _ _"Bien, aquí estoy"__ le dijo de mala gana _ _"¿De que querías hablarme? ¿Hay alguna banda nueva en la ciudad de la que desees advertirme? ¿Has cerrado otro caso sin resolver?"__

 _ _"Ninguno de ellos. Es sobre tu hija"__ dijo Batman seriamente y James perdió su sonrisa.

 _ _"¿Que le ha pasado?"__ pregunto preocupado _ _"¿Ha sido Joker otra vez?"__

 _ _"No, es por otra razón. ¿Has oído hablar de Zatanna Zatara?"__

 _ _"¿La prestidigitadora que puede hacer magia real y que forma parte de tu club?"__ pregunto, sonriendo al ver que lo había sorprendido incluso si no lo parecía _ _"Es sorprendente que la gente todavía continué pensando que sus habilidades son falsas después de todo lo que pasado durante los últimos años"__

 _ _"Ya, bueno,...esto te va a sonar incomodo, pero la razón por la que esta interesada es porque..."__

 _ _"Ya se que Barbara puede hacer magia, yo mismo le enseñe"__ dijo James Gordon con una sonrisa que no estaría fuera de lugar en el Joker al ver que le había dejado sin palabras. Ah, como deseaba tener una cámara para inmortalizar el momento _ _"También soy consciente de como te ha estado ayudando durante los últimos años"__

 _ _"No se de que hablas..."__

 _ _"No me tomes por tonto, Bruce"__ respondió secamente el Comisario, logrando finalmente que Batman se quedase con la boca abierta por la sorpresa _ _"No llegue a ser Comisario con favores y chantajes como mi predecesor, sino porque tengo un cerebro y mejor olfato que la mayoría. Tampoco la force a decirme adonde va por las noches porque se que puede arreglárselas sola y confió en ti para que no le pase nada grave, aunque espero el día en el que me lo revele voluntariamente como muestra de confianza"__

 _ _"Papa, ¿hablas en serio?"__

Ambos se giraron para ver a Barbara Gordon allí mismo y James sonrió.

 _ _"Si, mi cachorro. Todo este tiempo lo he sabido y te he aceptado tal como eras"__ el Comisario fue pillado por sorpresa cuando su hija lo abrazo. El tiempo pareció pararse para ambos hasta que Bruce Wayne carraspeo para llamar su atención.

 _ _"Bien, con este obstáculo ya resuelto hay otra cosa de la que deseo hablar con vosotros. He revisado todo vuestro historial desde que descubrí que Barbara es una bruja y no encontré nada sobre los Gordon. Sin embargo, al indagar más encontré esto"__ les revelo, mostrándoles un pergamino con la foto de un hombre con pelo negro desaliñado, barba y piel pálida cuya imagen se movía, aparentemente tratando de escapar de la imagen. Bajo la foto se encontraba ****"Se busca: Sirius Orion Black"**** y múltiples cargos incluyendo asesinato y secuestro de una menor _ _"Usando un programa de reconocimiento facial tu cara muestra un 99% de coincidencias con la de la foto y las fechas que mencionan aquí coinciden con la aparición de los Gordon y la edad de Barbara..."__

 _" _Bruce, no es lo que parece..."__ dijo Barbara, sabiendo la clase de lío en la que su padre se había metido y no deseando escuchar más. James estaba sorprendido, preguntándose si les valía la pena borrar la memoria de Bruce y escapar a Sao Paulo bajo otra identidad.

 _" _Lo se"__ afirmo, tranquilizando a ambos _ _"Encontré un registro donde Sirius Orion Black solicitaba asilo político junto a su hija adoptiva en los archivos de M.A.C.U.S.A. y tengo mis sospechas sobre porque escapaste de Inglaterra con una menor y cambiaste tu identidad. Sin embargo, me sentiría mejor si, como buenos amigos que somos, me contases tu versión de los hechos"__

Suspirando aliviado, James Gordon, anteriormente conocido como Sirius Orion Black, decidió decirle todo lo que le había contado a Barbara años antes _ _"Voy a asumir que ya sabes todo sobre como funciona el Mundo Mágico, así que empezare desde el principio"__

 _" _Desde el primer día en Hogwarts me hice amigo de James Potter, el padre de Barbara. Nosotros y otros dos alumnos, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, eramos las estrellas de la escuela con nuestras bromas y eramos inseparables, a pesar de que tuvimos una discusión sobre quién salia con Lily Evans, la madre de Barbara, que termino cuando ella eligió a James"__ explico mientras sus ojos se desenfocaban por la nostalgia de lo que claramente habían sido los mejores momentos de su vida antes de venir a América _ _"Sin embargo, Inglaterra no era precisamente un lugar pacifico cuando nos graduamos. Lord Voldemort y sus Mortifagos, que eran lo que los muggles llamarían terroristas neo-nazis, estaban ganando la guerra civil contra el gobierno legitimo porque el comandante al cargo, Albus Dumbledore, no quería pelear en igualdad de condiciones y, mientras nosotros usábamos hechizos incapacitantes, los seguidores de Voldemort mataban y torturaban sin que nadie los parase"__

 _" _Ciertamente mis investigaciones indican eso, aunque todavía no entiendo porque los magos besan el suelo por el que camina"__ indico Bruce _ _"¿Podemos pasar a la parte en la que Barbara estuvo involucrada? No estoy muy seguro de cuanto tiempo podremos mantener esta conversación antes de que suceda una emergencia"__

 _" _Bien, una mujer que Dumbledore deseaba reclutar como Profesora de Adivinación recito una profecía indicando que alguien nacido el último día del séptimo mes de una familia que se hubiese enfrentado al Señor Oscuro tres veces y sobrevivido seria marcado por el Señor Oscuro como su igual y seria el único que podría vencerlo. Yo no me lo trague ni por un segundo"__

 _" _Y por buenas razones"__ dijo Barbara, decidiendo que dado que hablaban de ella podría también participar _ _"El termino Señor Oscuro podría aplicarse a cualquier dictador, asesino en serie o jefe criminal que dominase una región, una categoría tan amplia que incluso Joker entra en ella. Además, no solo las Profecías pueden tardar milenios en cumplirse sino que Dumbledore y los Potter aparentemente asumieron que el séptimo mes era en el calendario gregoriano, cuando muchas culturas tanto humanas como no emplean distintos métodos para dividir sus años."__

 _" _¿Te refieres a tus padres como los Potter?"__ pregunto Bruce tras asentir a todo lo que había dicho, dado que eran argumentos muy razonables.

 _" _Y por buena razón. Por las palabras de una borracha que probablemente se invento todo mis padres prácticamente me abandonaron a mi suerte. De no ser por Sirius no habría llegado a vivir más allá de mi primer cumpleaños"__ explico amargamente. Claramente nunca había llegado a superar esa parte de su vida incluso si apenas la recordaba. Bruce miro a Sirius/James solicitando una explicación.

 _" _¿Te he dicho que no me creía la Profecía? Pues bien, Dumbledore, James y Lily si lo hacían y esperaron el nacimiento de su primer hijo con preocupación. El problema era que Lily tuvo mellizos, Barbara y Charles, así que Albus no podía seleccionar cual creía que era el correcto y pensé que en poco tiempo nos íbamos a olvidar del asunto. Sin embargo, yo y Remus sospechábamos de que quizás Voldemort también creyese en la Profecía, por lo que nos preparamos"__

 _" _A lo largo de los siguientes tres meses estudiamos distintas formas de proteger a ambos pequeños, finalmente encontrando una arriesgada que requería el sacrificio de la vida de un "protector" para llevarse con él o ella al atacante del protegido. Aquel Hallowen Remus había sido la niñera y, cuando Voldemort ataco la casa donde los bebes se encontraban, dio su vida y mato a Voldemort"__

 _ _"¿Estas seguro? Ya sabes que en este negocio si no hay cadáver no estas muerto"__ indico Batman recordando la cantidad absurda de veces que el Joker supuestamente había muerto solo para volver a aparecer una semana más tarde.

 _" _Debido a nuestra investigación sospechábamos que Voldemort había encontrado una forma de hacerse inmortal, así que escogimos un ritual que ignoraría completamente cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho para mantenerse vivo y enviaría su cuerpo y alma en su totalidad al Inframundo. El problema fue que no habíamos contado con factores externos"__

 _" _¿Todas las personas de las que te acusan de matar eran sus seguidores?"__ cuestiono Batman, viendo por donde iban los tiros.

 _" _La Marca Tenebrosa que llevaban no era solo un tatuaje. Los vinculaba con él, así que cuando fue absorbido su alma trato de aferrarse a las de los Mortifagos y se las llevo con él. Bruce, te juro por mi vida y mi alma que no esperábamos ese resultado"__ admitió James, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Bruce sabiendo que debía estar avergonzado por sus acciones.

Batman no sabia como reaccionar. Por un lado, su amigo había sido responsable de la muerte de al menos un centenar de personas. Por otro, estaban en una guerra, donde cosas como esas podían pasar en cualquier momento, y James estaba claramente arrepentido dado que había sido un accidente por su parte y la de su compañero, incluso si lo que la mitad que había oído sobre los crímenes de los Mortifagos seria suficiente para garantizarles la pena de muerte. Finalmente decidió que no era el momento de ser juez sino amigo _ _"Si no deseas continuar, podemos dejar esta conversación para otro momento"__

 _" _Te lo agradezco, pero no. Me has pedido una explicación y te la voy a dar"__ dijo James Gordon sin levantar la cabeza _ _"James, Lily y Dumbledore no lo vieron de la misma manera que nosotros, como un mal necesario en una situación desesperada. Los Potter me expulsaron de su casa y incluso me impidieron asistir al funeral de Remus mientras que Albus estaba decepcionado de que no les diese la oportunidad de redimirse a personas que no deseaban hacerlo, incluso cuando había sido un accidente. Ya estaba planeando irme fuera de Gran Bretaña cuando descubrí por parte de mi prima Andromeda, con quién aún tengo contacto, que habían enviado a Barbara con su tía materna, Petunia Dursley, y decidí ir a buscarla"__

 _ _"Así que la secuestraste"__ estato Batman, que realmente deseaba creer que tenia una razón justificada para ello y se relajo al escuchar las siguientes palabras del Comisario.

 _ _"No, la rescate"__ dijo, obviamente cabreado por tener que recordar esa noche _ _"Los Dursleys, sobre todo Petunia, ven todo lo que no encaja en su definición de "normalidad"como obra del Diablo. Lily sabia esto y aún así la envió allí, donde la encontré en el armario de la limpieza hambrienta y sucia. La única razón por la que los Potter me acusaron de secuestro fue para salvar cara, dado que Barbara estaba muriendo de hambre y frío mientras mimaban a su hijo, el Niño-Que-Vivió Charles Potter, y tardaron casi un mes en comprobar que su hija todavía estaba donde la habían dejado. Un chivato llamado Mundungus me había visto coger un Traslador Internacional con un bebe en brazos y aviso a los Aurores, pero para cuando finalmente habían juntado dos y dos ya había borrado mi rastro y pedido asilo a M.A.C.U.S.A., donde me uní a la policía muggle tras pasar por varias clases para aprender todo lo que no sabia. El resto ya es historia"__ concluyo con un suspiro, preguntándose si Bruce le iba a entregar de nuevo a los Ingleses.

 _ _"No tengo dudas de que has sido honesto conmigo, dado que coincide con toda la información que he recopilado. Ahora, tengo que irme a comprobar que Joker continua en Arkham"__ dijo Batman antes de que agarrar su lanza-ganchos del cinturón y desaparecer entre las sombras de los edificios en dirección al manicomio.

Tras un par de minutos de silencio, Barbara dirigió una mirada preocupada hacia su padre _ _"¿Crees que ha sido sensato contárselo?"__

 _ _"Bruce nunca soltaría deliberadamente un secreto como este ni bajo tortura y, si sus escudos mentales me dicen algo, ha logrado perfeccionar Oclumancia, así que por ahora le daremos el beneficio de la duda"__ afirmo antes de sacar otro cigarrillo y encenderlo, aspirando el humo con satisfacción _ _"Ya que esta noche toca revelar secretos, ¿que me puedes contar de tu encantadora compañera, Cassandra Cain?"__

 _ _"¡Solo somos amigas!"__ exclamo Barbara sonrojándose.

 _ _"La nariz de Canuto piensa lo contrario. Al menos deberías darte una ducha antes de volver a casa tras vuestras "clases particulares"__ aconsejo Sirius con una sonrisa que desapareció muy rápido de su cara al ver la mirada que su hija le estaba enviando.

Todos los agentes de policía miraron al techo al escuchar un grito de rabia antes de que un perro apareciese en el último piso y atravesara el edificio siendo perseguido por la hija del Comisario. Encogiéndose de hombros dado que no era la cosa más rara que habían visto en la ciudad esa semana, rápidamente volvieron a sus puestos una vez que atravesaron la puerta de la entrada.


End file.
